Battle of the Hearts
by AznGeezer
Summary: Trunks comes back a completely different person to see his old crush Marron but finds himself suddenly falling for Pan also. When a new enemy arrives and attacks, which one of them will he save?
1. Crush

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please go easy on me and more importantly, review!  
  
AN: I do not own dbz. I'm just a fan. If this fic has somehow offended you, I'm very sorry.  
  
Trunks:18 Marron:17 Bra:17 Pan:17 Goten:17  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Trunks pulled his car to a stop and stepped out. He walked into his school and headed straight for his locker, but abruptly stopped as he saw her. It was Marron, the prettiest, most popular girl in school. Also the most wanted girl by the male population in his school. Trunks had a major crush on Marron, but knew he would never be able to have her. Not only being one of the geekiest, shortest guys in the school, he was also the smartest. Not that he wanted to study 24/7, it was just that his mother occasionally pushed him at his grades to achieve high marks so that one day, he could take over Capsule Corporation. Being short, he was also teased a lot in school, but that was fine by Trunks. He knew that he just hadn't finished growing yet and was going to hit a growth spurt anytime now. "Hey move it, shrimp!" someone yelled. Trunks was caught off guard and got shoved into a locker. He just realized he was standing in the middle of the hall. How rude, he thought and wanted to punch that guy in the face, but knew he would get into major trouble if he did for hurting the guy. Even for a short, small guy, he was extremely strong and was a super saiyan. Trunks was always training when he wasn't studying. His father made sure of that. Vegeta was obsessed with making Trunks stronger then his best friend Goten. He already was, but Vegeta wanted to make sure he stayed stronger. Trunks took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. He started walking again and wasn't shocked when Marron stopped him in the hall, although every single other guy jaw's dropped. Why would beautiful, popular Marron be talking to a shrimpy, pimply squirt? "Hi Trunks. I was just wondering if you could make it to my 17th birthday party? It's in a couple of weeks and my parents are going all out. It would be great if you could come." She smiled at him. Trunks smirked. He wasn't at all surprised she invited him. They have always been good friends, ever since they were young since their parents were part of the Z fighters. "Sure, I'll be there! Can't wait." He smiled. Marron's heart gave a leap. Trunks' smile always had that effect on her. She was so happy that he was going to her party. Marron always had a little thing for Trunks, but no one knew except for Bra and Pan. Even though he wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school, she liked him. He was so sweet and honest to her, not like all those other jocks, who were always trying to impress her with their non-existent charm. "Great! Oh, and could you tell Goten that he's invited too? Thanks," she said as he nodded. The bell rang. "Oh sorry, I have to go. Can't be late for class," Trunks said, hating that they had to part. He wanted to talk to Marron longer. "Yeah. I'll see you later," Marron said, disappointed.  
  
*******  
  
Trunks was sitting in his desk in his room, filling out his college application when the phone rang. Since no one else was home, he had to get it. He sighed and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said. "He Trunks. Whatcha doin dude?" It was Goten. "I'm filling out my college application," Trunks replied. "Oh, so where are you going?" "Probably to some good college in the states. My mom wants me to go there for better education so I can take over CC." "Oh really? Too bad you have to go so far away. I'll really miss checking out the babes with you. It's always better with your best friend there," Goten laughed. "Well, it's not like I had any success. Girls just don't dig me. Besides, I'm still holding out a glimmer of hope that Marron might like me." ""I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you dude, no offense or anything. " Trunks sighed. "I know, I know. Oh! I almost forgot. Marron asked me to invite you to her birthday party in a couple of weeks." "Cool! It'll be great. Sure, tell he I'll be there. It'll also give you an excuse to call her. Hint Hint." Goten laughed. " Good idea! Well anyway, I gotta go. I've got to finish filling in my application and send it today or else mom will kill me!" Trunks exclaimed. "Ok. Bye." "Later."  
  
****** 2 weeks later  
  
Trunks and Goten were flying back to CC. They were so happy since school was just let out for the summer. For Trunks, he had just graduated, while Goten was still going to be in high school next year. They landed in front of CC and went inside. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Trunks shouted. "Hey honey," his mother called to him, "Come in here. Your college letter just came today. I want you to open it right now!" Trunks walked into the living room where his mother was and took his letter. He ripped it open and scanned the letter. "Well, what does it say?" His mother asked impatiently. "I got in," Trunks said, but then his jaw dropped. "What is it?" Goten asked. "There's got to be some mistake! It says here that I have to be there by this Saturday to get enrolled!" Trunks exclaimed. "Well, that's fine honey. It's just a little quick. But what's the matter? You look horrified!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can't go that soon! If I have to get there this Saturday, that means I have to leave on Friday and that means I'll have to miss Marron's birthday party!" "I'm sure she'll understand Trunks. Besides, college is more important than a party. You'll have many chances to go to parties later." "But." "No buts. Go pack your things right now while I book your flight for you." Bulma ordered. 


	2. Going to college

~Chapter 2~  
  
Trunks was flying over to Master Roshi's house to give Marron her birthday present, since he couldn't make her party. He landed softly on the grass and knocked on the door. #18 answered it. " Hi. Is Marron here?" he asked nervously. Even though he's known 18 for years, she still gave him the creeps sometimes with her cold stares. "Yeah," she said, expressionlessly. Trunks stepped into the small house and went up the stairs to where he knew Marron's room was. He stopped in front of her room and knocked. "Come in!" she exclaimed. Trunks pushed open her door and walked into her room. Her room was blue and white and decorated with flower wallpaper. "Trunks, hi!" she said as she saw him. "What brings you here?" "Uh, well you see, I came to give you your birthday present because it turns out I can't make it to your party on Saturday. I'm really sorry." Trunks said. He handed her a small box. Marron was so disappointed. She was so looking forward to Trunks coming to her party, she even bought a new dress to knock his eyes out so he would finally ask her out. She gingerly took the box and opened it up. Inside, was a beautiful silver bracelet with "Marron" engraved on it. "Oh Trunks, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She looked into his eyes. "But why can't you come on Saturday?" "Well, you see, I got accepted into this college in the states and, well, I have to be there by Saturday. I'm so sorry. I really wanted to come, but I can't." Trunks told Marron, regretting what he said. "Oh.that's ok. So, you're going away for college huh? When will you be back?" Marron asked. "I'm going away for 8 years." Trunks replied, biting his lip. "I wanted to come over to say goodbye." "Well, goodbye then," Marron said, closed to tears. She reached over and gave him a hug. "I'm really going to miss you. It won't be the same without you here," she said, releasing him. "Thanks," Trunks smiled sadly. Well, I better go. I still have some things to pack. I'll give you a call once I get there ok?" "Yeah, ok. Bye." Marron waved as he walked out of her room, Trunks gave her one last lingering look and then closed her door. Marron sat down on her bed as silent tears ran down her cheek. It looks like Trunks and her were just not meant to be. She sighed and wiped her tears away. I'm just going to somehow get over him, she thought.  
  
*******  
  
Pan sat in her room by herself crying. She just heard that Trunks was leaving for college from her uncle Goten. She was going to miss him so much. Pan had a secret crush on Trunks for over a year now, but could not tell anyone about it, especially Marron. She knew good and well that Marron also had a major crush on Trunks and couldn't bear to hurt her friend by going after him too. Not that she had a chance against gorgeous Marron. Being the tomboy that she is, most guys saw her as a buddy, and not as girlfriend material. Pan could never tell Trunks how she felt about him. She knew he only saw her as a friend too, nothing more. Now, she was going to have to say goodbye to him. Pan sighed and got out of her room. Her parents were taking her to the airport to say goodbye to Trunks. Well, might as well just say goodbye and then forget about him, if I can. Oh, I really hope I can, she thought. Trunks might not be the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen but she like him for who he was and not for his looks.  
  
******** Later at the airport  
  
"Oh Trunks, I'm going to really miss you!" Bra sniffed sadly. "Well, I'll call, and its not like I'm never coming back. It's just a couple of years. I'll be back in no time," Trunks said, trying to comfort his sister. He turned to look at Pan. "Hey, don't be a stranger and give me a call sometime. And keep training. When I get back, I want to see how much you've improved!" Trunks smiled at her. "Yeah," Pan said softly, giving him a small smile. "Hmph. You better worry about training yourself," Vegeta said. "I'd be embarrassed if she became stronger than you." "Don't worry, dad. I'll be training hard and working hard too!" Trunks smiled. Just then, his flight was called. "Well, I gotta go. I'll call you all once I get there." He kissed his mom and sister on the cheek. "Bye," he said and walked off. He waved one last time and then disappeared. "Oh, I'm going to miss him," Bulma sniffed. Me too, Pan thought.  
  
******** 15 hours later  
  
Trunks unlocked the door to his new room and glanced around. So this is where I'm going to be living for the next 8 years huh? Well, It's not too bad, he thought. If only Goten were here. It would make this trip a lot more bearable. He sighed and started to unpack his stuff. This is only the beginning of a long 8 years, he thought. 


	3. The Orbs

Hey Everyone! I'm back with more. I hope you like the first two chapters and I hope you will like the rest of this fic too. This chapter is actually a little confusing, even to me! (hehe) But if you have any questions about it, like if you don't understand, you can email me. My address is listed in my profile. Peace!  
  
~Chapter 3~ 7 years and 11 months later  
  
4 strange young, yet beautiful girls were making their way through the high mountains. "Brr. It's freezing," one of them said, shivering. "Quiet," who looked to be the oldest one said, "We're almost there. See, we're close," she said as she was holding up her strange necklace. It was a bright glowing orb. "Look how bright it is. It means we're close to the third one." "Well, I hope we find it soon," another girl exclaimed. "I don't know how much longer we can stand this place." "Well don't worry. Once we find the third one, I'll have enough power to keep us all warm and to take us back to our sleeping quarters," the eldest one said. "Look! There it is!" The last girl exclaimed. She was pointing to a glowing orb, which was lying in a stone. The orb was exactly like the one the girl was wearing, only it was a different color. "Yes finally!" The eldest girl exclaimed. "I found the third one!" She placed her palm on the stone and with her energy, melted it, leaving the orb in the snow. She then took her necklace off and picked up the orb. Both orbs glowed brightly and then fused together. The eldest girl gave an evil laugh. Only one more to go, she thought and put her new necklace on.  
  
*********  
  
Pan was humming quietly to herself as she sat at her desk at CC. She had been working there for the past few months and really liked her job. She especially didn't mind the fact that all her male co-workers found her extremely attractive. With her long, smooth legs and silky dark hair, it was no wonder all the girls there were jealous of her. She had really changed these past few years. Pan had finally grown out of her tomboyish looks and had become a woman. I can't wait for Trunks to come home! I'm so excited to see him again. Hold on, she told herself. Why am I getting so excited? It's not like I still like him. I got over him after he left. Yeah, she nodded to herself and then sighed. Who was she kidding? She tried so hard to forget about him, but couldn't. Pan had tried going out with other men, but it didn't work out with them. She knew in her heart that there would be no place for any of them because it belonged to Trunks. Well, she thought, at least I don't have to wait long to see the love of my life again.  
  
******** One week later  
  
The 4 mysterious girls were wandering around the high, rocky cliffs. One of the girls turned to the eldest one. "Shakiha, are we close?" "Lahira, that is the fifth time you asked that question within 5 minutes. The answer is yes!" Shakiha answered. "Well, then where is it?" another girl, Minara asked. "There! See, it's right over by that plant!" Shakiha said triumphantly. Well good, the last girl, Calarhi thought. The sooner we get all four, the sooner Shakiha will be her old self again. Ever since mom and dad gave her the first one, it's like she's obsessed with getting all of them. I mean, we're only suppose to use the power of the 4 magic orbs for protection, and not for magic and power. But lately, Shakiha has been so power hungry and going crazy, looking for the orbs. Shakiha picked up the last orb and then took off her necklace. Once again, they glowed brightly and then fused together. Shakiha gave a loud laugh. "HAHAHA! They're mine! All mine! I have all the power I need to take over this pathetic universe!" Her sisters were getting scared. Lately, Shakiha had been talking a lot about world domination, but they didn't actually think she would go through with it. Lahira was on the verge of tears. What was happening to her sister? She was being so evil, and using her newfound powers for everything. "Let's go!" Shakiha said, not noticing the moods of her sisters. She was too engrossed with her new powers. She put her necklace on and it suddenly grew brighter once again. "Ahh!!!" Shakiha screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. She started to glow as her new power coursed through her veins. Her power exploded and blasted everything around her. Her sisters only just managed to dodge the blast and were shocked at what was happening. "Shakiha!!!" Calarhi screamed. Suddenly, the glow diminished and Shakiha's pain was subsiding. "Are you alright?" Minara asked, as she knelt down beside Shakiha. Shakiha looked up at her sisters. "I'm fine," she breathed. " Just a little tired. "I would expect so, giving off all that energy. You blasted away half of this cliff!" Lahira exclaimed. "Well, I feel fine now. So let's just go," she answered.  
  
*********  
  
Goku suddenly felt a high power, a long way off. He had noticed the power before a couple of days ago, but now, it was much stronger. "Gohan, do you feel that power?" Goku asked his son. "Yeah, but I have no idea who it belongs to. It's unfamiliar." Gohan replied. "But don't you find it weird how all of a sudden, it got so much higher?" Goku exclaimed. "I suppose. Maybe they were just suppressing their power level before," Gohan said. "Maybe," "Hmph," Vegeta harumphed. "The only way a power level could become so much higher in such a short period would be if they got one of the 4 magical orbs." "One of the what?" Goku asked. "One of 4 magical orbs. With each one you collect, your magic and strength increases greatly. There are 4 orbs to be collected altogether. They are spread all over different places in the universe," Vegeta answered. "Wow!" Gohan said. "How do you know all this?" "Because these orbs had a connection to the saiyan race at one time." "How so?" Goku asked. "There use to be an alien race called the Lucarians. They were a magical race. If it wasn't for their magic, they would have been gone a lot sooner than they were. Though they specialized in magic, their powers were only strong when they joined together against an enemy. Alone, their magic is not strong at all. But for some reason, on male excelled. His name was Bakeru. His magical powers exceeded even those of the joined forces. He was known as their planet protector. If they were saiyans, he'd be like a super saiyan. But there was a downside to his powers. They were so strong, that sometimes, even he couldn't control them. So, to prevent this, he created a new method for his powers to be controlled. He created the 4 magic orbs." "These orbs. What exactly are they?" Goku asked. "They're magical orbs, each containing a part of Bakeru's powers. With each orb you get, your strength and magic increases enormously. Once you've collected all of the orbs, you will have all of Bakeru's powers, added onto your own original power," Vegeta replied. "You said that these orbs had a connection with saiyans. How?" Gohan asked. "After Bakeru sealed his powers into these orbs, he sent them into different parts of his planet. He did this by using a password. Bakeru did this so that if anyone needed his strength and protection, all they had to do was collect the orbs. He knew he was getting too old to help protect everyone, even if he was powerful. So, instead, he used this method. He only kept a little bit of his strength for his own defenses. The saiyans heard about the orbs and wanted them for themselves so that they could become even more powerful. We attacked the Lucarians, though, we only just managed to beat their magic. Unfortunately, Bakeru knew of the danger if we ever got our hands on the orbs, so he used what little strength he kept for himself and sent the 4 orbs away into space. There was no time to collect them so he used his special password, which activated all of them to spread out around the universe. After that, we killed the remaining Lucarians and went in search for the orbs. We looked for years, but they were spread out all over the universe and were almost impossible to find. Nothing turned up so we had no choice but to give up. And now, it seems that someone is actually able to collect them." Vegeta replied grimly. "Wait, so if they get all four, there's no way to stop them?" Gohan asked. "Yes." "Oh. That's not good," Goku stated the obvious. "Well, we're just gonna have to pray they don't get all four," Gohan exclaimed. 


	4. The Arrival

Well, I'm back with more, I hope you like this!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
It was a couple of weeks later. Trunks was on a flight on its way back to Japan. He was really excited to see everyone, especially Marron. Even after 8 years, he hadn't managed to get over her yet. Trunks sighed. He was picturing her, how she was the last time he had seen her. She was so pretty and nice. How could any guy not fall for her? And maybe now, he thought, I might stand a chance with her. If she's not married that is. It was not that he was confident, it was just that judging from almost all the girls he had met the past 3 years, he thought of himself as more attractive then before. Every girl he knew had told him at least twice how good looking he was. Not that he minded. He just wasn't interested. Trunks sat back in his seat and smiled. Only one hour, he thought, till I get to see all of my friends again.  
  
*********  
  
Marron waited excitedly at the airport for Trunks' arrival. She was standing with both her parents and the Son's and Briefs, with the exception of Pan. He's finally coming home! Marron thought. I've been waiting for this day for years! So why am I so nervous? she wondered. But she knew why. Her crush on Trunks hadn't let up even after he had left. Maybe now that we're older, he'll finally ask me out, she hoped. The announcer announced his plane arrival. "He's back!" Bra squealed. "I hope he hurries out." Lots of people were spilling out of the gate. Where is he? Marron wondered. She couldn't see him, but she did see an extremely cute guy walking over towards them. Marron found herself blushing. She hadn't seen someone that attractive for a long time. But why was he walking towards them? Suddenly, she noticed his hair color. Wait a minute, Marron thought. That hair. The guy walking towards them had lavender hair, the same color as Trunks' hair. Omigosh! Marron thought. That's him! She looked him up and down. He had grown a good 7 inches and had really buffed up. The muscle shirt he was wearing accented his rippling muscles well. Marron's face grew even hotter once he had made his way over to them. Everyone gawked at Trunks, even Vegeta. His physical appearance had changed so much, they almost didn't recognize him. "Trunks! My gosh, you look so different!" Bulma exclaimed. She rushed over to give him a big hug. "Hey mom. I missed you all so much!" Trunks exclaimed. He then turned to look at Marron. Wow! She hasn't changed a bit, Trunks thought. Still as gorgeous as ever, he blushed. He managed to tear his eyes from her and looked around. "Hey! Where's Panny?" he asked. "Oh, she had to work today but she said she'll come to see you at the part later that we're throwing for you." Bulma answered "Wow Trunks! You look like you've been doing a lot of training." Goku commented. "Yeah, I have," Trunks said. "Well, that's good, because there seems to be a new evil lurking around." Goku sighed. "What!?" Trunks frowned. "I'll explain when we get to Capsule Corp."  
  
********* At CC  
  
Goku explained the whole situation to Trunks. He sighed. Just what he needed after coming home from an exhausting year at college, but instead, he said, "Well, if you need any help, I'm your man. Just call if you need anything." "Enough talk about that. Trunks honey, why don't you rest up so you have energy for your welcome home party tonight?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll be in my room." Trunks went up the stairs. Bulma turned to her husband. "Oh, I really didn't want to stress him out so soon after he just came home," she told Vegeta. "Well, just call it bad timing," he replied. "Yeah. It definitely is," she agreed.  
  
******** At the party  
  
Guests were pouring into the house. The party hadn't even started yet but the house was already almost full. Where is she? Trunks wondered. His eyes were roaming around the living room, in search for Pan. He really wanted to see her. After all, she wasn't at the airport to greet him. Trunks made his way through a crowd of people saying, "Welcome home" to him. He politely said thanks but then, moved on, in search for Pan. He didn't find her though. Instead, he found Marron near the food. She looked really pretty in a light blue, spaghetti strap dress. Trunks immediately forgot about looking for Pan and made his way towards Marron. "Hey. You look really nice," he complimented her. You don't look half bad yourself, she thought, but instead said, "Thanks," and smiled. While Trunks and Marron were chatting, a gorgeous girl walked into the room. All the guys turned to stare at her as she was wearing a sexy, black strapless dress, which clung in all the right places to her wonderful figure. Trunks looked up to see why all the guys in the room were whistling. His jaw dropped as he saw a beautiful girl with silky dark hair. He could only gawk at her as she made her way over to him. Suddenly, Trunks realized that she looked awfully familiar. Wait a sec, he thought. That's..  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it. In the next one, Trunks falls for, guess who? That girl and leaves Marron in the dark.Ouch! 


	5. Attraction

Hey Everyone! I hope you liked the previous chapters so far, but I might have accidentally switched chapters 3 and 4, in case you were confused. Also, I might have also put chapter 2 in place of chapter 1, but I think I fixed it but if not, my account is sort of wacked right now. Anyway, here's a new chapter.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Pan?" Trunks gasped. His jaw dropped open, as he looked her up and down. Omigosh, he thought, she's hot! Trunks immediately blushed after he thought this. Pan noticed his reaction and smirked. With her hand, she lifted his jaw and closed his gaping mouth. "Hey Trunks," she smiled and reached over to give him a hug. Trunks, still in shock, didn't return this gesture. Pan, slightly hurt, pulled away. "Uh, Aren't you happy to see me?" she questioned. Trunks snapped himself out of his daze. "Oh, yeah. Panny, hi!" he exclaimed. Wow, he thought, I can't believe how much she's changed. I can't even picture her as the tomboy she use to be anymore, he mused. Pan smiled. "So how have you been?" she asked. Pretty good, I'd say, judging by how good looking you've become, she thought to herself. Her face grew hot. Great. Why'd he have to go and make himself even more attractive? This was not going to help her get over him. If anything, make her like him even more. "I've been pretty good. So, have you been training?" Trunks asked, still embarrassed. "Yeah. You have too haven't you, judging by the raise in your power level," Pan said. And also by how much you've buffed up, she added silently. No! she told herself, shaking her head. Stop that right now! He's just a friend, he's just a friend, he's just a friend, she repeated. By this time, Trunks and Pan were pretty much oblivious to everything around them, including Marron. Knowing that she probably won't be able to get his attention anymore, she decided to try to slip away, unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, Pan noticed the movement behind Trunks and saw Marron trying to leave. Oh no! Pan thought. She was so caught up in seeing Trunks again that she completely forgot that she wasn't suppose to make a move on him. Marron must be so upset, she thought, as she caught a glimpse of her friend's hurt face. I better leave Trunks alone, otherwise, I don't know if I could control my attraction to him much longer. "Hey Trunks, I'm sorry but I have to go talk to my mother. I promised to tell her something," Pan lied. She turned around quickly and walked away, leaving Trunks confused. Okay, he thought. Why did she leave so quickly? He was kind of hurt by her sudden display of coldness. Well, at least Marron didn't leave, he thought, finally remembering her and turned around, only to find that she wasn't there either. Trunks looked around confused. Where did everyone go? He wondered.  
  
********  
  
Marron locked herself in the bathroom, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself down. Ok, why did Trunks blow me off there? She asked herself. She was really hurt by the fact that Trunk had completely ignored her after he started talking to Pan. And why was Pan ignoring me too? Come to think of it, she was blushing an awful lot, when she was talking to him. Could Pan like Trunks? No way, Marron thought in disbelief. Wouldn't Pan tell me if she liked Trunks? We're best friends after all. But what if she does, Marron thought, and doesn't want me to know because she knows how much I like him. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way that Pan could've been looking at him like that if she didn't feel at least something for Trunks. I'm going to have to find her and talk to her, Marron thought. I have to know right now whether or not Pan likes Trunks or else I'm going to go crazy wondering. With that, she opened the bathroom door and walked out. Pan was on the balcony, trying to calm down. I cannot believe I just blew him off like that, she told herself. She had no choice though, otherwise, Marron would probably start getting suspicious. Well, that was a close call, she thought. Relief swept over her body until she heard someone behind her. "Pan?" It was Trunks. Pan slowly turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked. "Um, I was wondering if you told your mom what you wanted to yet," he said, taking a step closer to her. "Yes," she whispered, and took a step towards him. Her body felt like a big magnet, just yearning to be pulled to Trunks. "Good," he said and leaned closer and closer till their lips almost touched. Pan wanted to kiss him so badly. Her mind was screaming for her to run away but her heart was telling her to stay. What about Marron? "Pan?" someone called. It was her father. Pan snapped out of her daze and quickly jumped away from Trunks. "Oh there you are," her father said as he emerged onto the balcony. "I was looking for you and Trunks so that he can open his welcoming home presents." Gohan looked from one to the other. Pan and Trunks were both bright red and flushed. Did I just interrupt something? He mused. "Uh, I guess we should be heading in then," Trunks said and gave Pan one last glance before disappearing. She didn't know if she should be happy or upset that her father had interrupted them. Well, she thought, It's probably for the best anyway. It would have really hurt Marron if we kissed and she found out about it. Pan sighed and headed in to where everyone was gathered. Marron saw Pan walk into the room with her father. Now is probably the best time to go and talk to her, Marron thought. She dislodged herself away from the crowd and walked towards Pan. Pan was about to turn away when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Marron. "Pan, can I talk to you?"  
  
  
  
Sorry that this chapter was kinda short. I'll try to write a longer one next time. Well, I hope you liked this one and please review!!! 


	6. The Competition

A/N: Hey! Well, since I got a few votes to keep this story going, I decided I would. Thank you to those who reviewed last time. Also, please go check out my other story. It's called Love is a Beautiful Thing. It's a MT/MP. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anything.  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Marron led Pan upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and then turned around to face her. "Pan, we're best friends right? And if there was something important, we'd tell one another?" Marron asked. Pan immediately felt guilty but nodded her head. "Well, I was just wondering if there was anything important you wanted to tell me," Marron continued. She decided to give Pan a chance to tell her everything, but if she wouldn't, then she would know that she was lying to her, and Marron hated it when people lied to her.  
  
Pan swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Marron was giving her the chance she's been waiting for to tell her everything. Pan hated keeping this secret from her all these years and thought it would hurt her but she knew now that she had to tell her or it could ruin their friendship. She looked up at Marron. "Actually, there is. It's something I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't have the courage to," Pan took a deep breath. "I've kinda liked Trunks for a while now," she said as she searched Marron's face for some sort of reaction and was surprised to see a small smile on her face, but a smile none the less. She was even more surprised when Marron reached over and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Oh Pan, I already know that you like him. I just needed you to tell me," Marron said as she pulled back, "I know you know that I like him also so how about this. We can both go after him, and see who he picks. I think, no, I know that even if he ends up picking you, I will be very happy for you and him and will support you guys one hundred percent. And I also know that you will be happy for me too if he picks me, so I think it's going to be OK."  
  
"Really, Marron? You're really OK with this? I mean, if you just say the word, I will stay away from him," Pan said, even though she didn't know if she actually could.  
  
"No, I'm really OK with it. I mean, if he doesn't end up with me, I know at least that he's in good hands with you. Let's just promise each other that we don't ruin our friendship over this or over any other guy."  
  
"I promise." Pan smiled, "Now, let's go back downstairs before people start worrying about us."  
  
********  
  
Downstairs, Trunks was absentmindedly opening his presents and thanking people, but his mind was on Pan and Marron. ~I wonder where they went~ Trunks thought. They've been gone for quite a while now and Trunks was getting antsy as he allowed his mind to wander to Pan. ~She sure has changed. I barely recognized her when I saw her. She's really grown up~ Trunks smirked. ~And also became really hot~. His mind then wandered over to Marron. ~Then there's Marron. I had a really big crush on her, and I still like her now, but I think I'm starting fall for Pan too. Great, just what I need, to fall for two of my best friends.~ He mentally shook his head and tried to concentrate on his presents when he heard someone come down the stairs and glanced at the stairs.  
  
Pan and Marron walked down the stairs to find Trunks in the middle of opening his presents. They looked at each other and smiled. ~This competition could be kind of fun since there's no hard feelings for the winner~ Pan thought. ~I guess it's really time to find out who's to get Trunks' heart.~  
  
~It's no doubt time to work my charms on Trunks' and to see who he really likes~ Marron thought. ~I'm also glad that it's Pan that I'm going against. I know I can be happy for her if she wins but I wouldn't be able to if it was anyone else.~  
  
"There you are. Where have you too been?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, we just went upstairs to have a little girl talk, nothing important," Pan smiled.  
  
"Well, we started presents already. Where's yours Pan?"  
  
"Oh no! I forgot it at home! I'll fly home and get it right now," Pan was about to take off when she was interrupted by Trunks.  
  
"Hey Pan, you don't have to get it. You can give it to me some other time. Besides, by the time you get back, the party's going to be over." Trunks said.  
  
"No, I should go get it right now. Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash," Trunks didn't have time to call her back before she took off. Pan flew as fast as she could to her apartment. She had just recently moved out by herself and had found herself a nice cozy apartment for two but she didn't want to look for a roommate. Pan quickly landed on her balcony and rushed into her room where she started to search for Trunks' present. ~Where is it? I could have sworn I put it on my dresser.~ Pan thought. She started throwing things around on the floor and sighed. ~Maybe it's in the living room~ Soon, she had turned her living room upside down but still no present. ~Damn!~ she thought as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was the present! "Finally!" Pan yelled as she looked at her clock. "Oh no. It's so late. The party's probably long over. What should I do?" she asked herself. ~Oh well, it might be late but I really want to give Trunks his present.~ Pan decided.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks had just stepped out of his shower and was only in his boxers when he heard a tap on his window. He pulled his curtains back to see Pan floating there. Pan rushed in when he opened the window. "Hey what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I told you I would come back to give you your present," Pan handed him a rectangular object wrapped in silver wrapping paper.  
  
"I didn't really expect you to come back after you left since it's kind of late right now."  
  
"Sorry, I just really wanted to give it to you right now so I decided to come back. Hurry up and open it!" Pan ordered.  
  
"OK OK! Hold your horses," Trunks ripped through the wrapping paper to find a book, "Omigosh! Where did you get this? I've been looking for this book for years!" Trunks looked at Pan.  
  
"I know you have, that's why I pleaded and pleaded to my good friend to sell it to me. She owns a bookstore. She wouldn't at first, but with my good persuasion skills, I managed to get it from her,"  
  
"I don't know what to say," Trunks looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well, I think a thank you is in order," Pan laughed but it quickly died down and she stared at Trunks. She found herself leaning closer. ~Maybe it will actually happen this time~ She thought before her eyes closed and felt his lips on hers. She didn't feel guilty this time since it was a fair fight now. The kiss was amazing. She's never been kissed that way before and it was so wonderful.  
  
As Trunks was kissing her, he felt a weird feeling flow through him. His lips burned from her touch and it made him tingle all the way through his body, down to his toes. It felt so wonderful to kiss her, he never wanted it to end, but as all good things had to, it did. They broke apart, gasping for air and looked at one another. The staring contest continued for a good 2 minutes until Trunks asked, "Pan, why did you kiss me?"  
  
Pan didn't know how to reply so she answered with the only logical answer in her head right now, with the truth. "I kissed you because I like you, a lot, for quite a while now too." She looked away. Trunks was shocked.  
  
"For how long?" Pan looked at him again.  
  
"For about nine years, ever since I was sixteen. I also know that Marron likes you too, for about as long as I have too," Pan replied.  
  
"What??!!!"  
  
"Yeah, actually, we talked about it and we're both OK with liking you. It's really just up to you," she hesitated before kissing him on the lips, "Welcome home, but I really have to go now. I'll see you later," She threw over her shoulder before she took off.  
  
~Now what?~ Trunks thought?  
  
A/N: Hey how was this chapter? Oh and if you want to read a good story, go read Trials and Tribulations by Salsa Kitty. It's very good. Please review. Thanks! 


	7. The Battle is On!

A/N: Hey! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating but school comes first and I've had lots to do outside of school too. Also, just to let you all know, I have already decided who Trunks will end up with in this story because I like the couple that I have in mind a lot better, personally. I think you all know who it is anyways and if you don't, then sit tight. Although, I hope I'm not making it TOO obvious. Hehe, I don't really want you to know right now so that it would keep you in suspense! Thank you to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anything.  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Trunks was tossing and turning in his bed. He just couldn't fall asleep. ~What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Pan or Marron. They're both such good friends of mine~ he sighed. His mind then began to wander to the kiss he shared with Pan earlier. ~Man, that was some kiss! I've never felt such passion before when I kissed a girl. What's it about Pan that made her seem so on fire?~ Trunks closed his eyes. ~And what about Marron? I still like her don't I? I mean, my feelings don't seem to have changed for her since I left, have they?~ he slowly drifted out of consciousness.  
  
The next morning, Marron woke up to a bright sun, shining through her room. Her first thoughts were wandered to Trunks and she smirked. ~Hmm.I have to find some way to get Trunks to REALLY notice me so he wouldn't be able to think about anyone else, namely Pan since I know she's going to be really tough competition.~ She got up and walked over to her closet. ~Perfect. Since I'm going to Capsule to go to the mall with Bra today, I think I will wear something that will knock Trunks off his feet when he sees me.~ Marron thought as she chose her outfit and headed off to Capsule Corp. She landed on the soft grass outside and knocked on the front door. To her delight, it was Trunks who answered. "Hey Trunks, how are you doing?" Marron smiled at him.  
  
"I'm good," he said as he tried subtly to check her out. ~Wow, she looks really good in that outfit!~  
  
"So, how did you like my present?" Marron asked and smiled as she caught him looking at her.  
  
"Oh it was great. And thanks again. I really liked it."  
  
"You know, I tried finding that book you told me you wanted, you know the one called, uh. White Walters was it? But I couldn't find a copy. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it was called White Waters. I've been looking for it for a while now but don't worry about it, I managed to get a copy!" Trunks exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Really, where from? I looked through so many book stores but I couldn't find a single copy of it!" Marron looked surprised.  
  
"Actually, Pan gave it to me last night as a welcome home present. I only know she got it from a friend of hers. It was one of the best presents I got last night!"  
  
"Oh really. Pan huh?" Marron bit her lip. ~I wonder how she got that book! I looked everywhere! Hey wait, when did she give it to him? I thought she left early.~ she sucked in her breath. ~Wow, she sure works fast. She even got to him before I did!~ "So, is Bra here? We are supposed to go to the mall together."  
  
"Yeah, wait a second. Bra! BRA! Marron's here," Trunks shouted upstairs. Bra came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, I'm ready. Let's go!" she exclaimed.  
  
*********  
  
"Hi, it's Pan. Can I speak to Bulma please?" she asked one of the maids as she switched the receiver to her other ear. A few seconds later, she heard the phone pick up.  
  
"Bulma Briefs speaking, how may I help you?" Bulma said in a professional tone.  
  
"Hey Bulma, It's Pan. I was wondering if you can help me out."  
  
"Sure thing. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, I heard that Trunks was going to take over the Capsule Corp. presidency position when he got back and I know he needs an assistant, so I was wondering if maybe you could recommend me. I mean, it would be a great opportunity seeing as how it is a higher position then the one I'm sitting at right now." Pan crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well, I can't guarantee that you will get the position since you will have to go in for an interview still but I believe you are very qualified for the job. I think that with my recommendation though, I'm almost positive that you will get the job, seeing as how I'm the chairwoman of Capsule Corp. now." Bulma said.  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Pan practically shouted into the phone. Bulma smiled. ~Oh but I do.~  
  
"I'm glad. I'll arrange an interview for you next Thursday alright?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'll be there! Thanks again!"  
  
"No problem," Bulma told her before hanging up.  
  
~This is so great!~ Pan thought. ~Not only will I get a better job, but I can see Trunks everyday this way! It would also give me plenty of time to work my charms on him! Pan, you are a genius!~ she smirked.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Marron, what about this? I think it would look really great on you." Bra said as she held up a baby red and blue t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, that's really nice but I'm looking for something a little more.sexy." Marron replied.  
  
Bra smiled. "Trying to impress anyone in particular, like maybe my brother?"  
  
"No! Who told you that?"  
  
"No one told me. It's just pretty obvious. And it looks to me like you have competition for him also. I can tell Pan likes him too."  
  
"Yeah yeah, ok. Pan and I both like your brother." Marron confessed.  
  
"But isn't that a problem? I mean, won't it ruin your friendship, seeing as how you're two best friends fighting over the same guy?"  
  
"Nope. We decided that we both have a fair chance at getting him and whoever does, the other will be happy for them. We won't let it ruin our friendship because of some guy."  
  
"Well, I'm really glad you guys aren't going to have a huge fight over it. Plus it might just be really good entertainment." Bra said the last part very softly. ~I can't wait to see how this will turn out!~  
  
"What did you say?" Marron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Bra smiled innocently.  
  
A/N: Please review and let me know how this chapter was. And also, does anyone know any really good and long epic sort of stories that feature maybe a T/P or B/V? I think I've read like all of them! I just can't get enough! I'd appreciate it if you let me know. Thanks. 


	8. Weird Behaviour

A/N: Ahh!!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't kill me! I can't believe it took me like 2 months to get this out! But I'm sure you've all heard the excuse before about me being extremely busy with schoolwork and piano and stuff so I won't repeat it all. Please forgive me! Honestly, I've had writer's block. I'm not completely over it yet, though I hope I will be soon. But also, don't worry! No matter the lack of my updates, which I hope will stop and I'll finally be updating regularly, I won't stop until this story is finished. I also want to thank you for all your great reviews! They make me happy! Hehe. So, for the lack of updates, I'll make this chapter extra long! Have a Happy New Year!  
  
Also, if anyone wants to be on a mailing list of when I update, please let me know. Either put it in the review or email me.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Four sisters were currently resting in a small cabin deep into the woods, but one of them was wide-awake. Shakiha brought her necklace up to face level and admired it again for the 7th time. She couldn't get over how such small round orb could contain so much power. ~So much power all for me!~ she thought maliciously. She didn't tell her sisters, nor was she planning to but she didn't intend on sharing the powers with any one of them. She was in control and she will use the powers, no one else.  
  
A small moan alerted her of the wakening of one of her sisters. It was Lahira. "What are you doing up Shakiha?" she groaned.  
  
"Nothing!" Shakiha snapped. "Now go back to bed!"  
  
"Are you still fiddling around with the orb? Let it be for now why don't you? It's not like it's going to grow legs and run away!" Lahira whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past it! Didn't you ever hear that the orbs have a mind of its own? If it doesn't deem its current owner worthy, it will expel a spell, which will let it get away from the person."  
  
"So what are you saying? You're thinking you're not worthy enough? That's why you're staying up all night long just to make sure it won't get away from you? Well then, why don't you let me handle it instead? I'm confident enough in myself to trust that the orb would deem me worthy," Lahira said smugly.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT! YOU ARE DISRESPECTING YOUR QUEEN! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!" Shakiha screamed. By this time, both Calarhi and Minara had woken up, while Lahira was cowering at the edge of her bed.  
  
"What are you guys shouting for? It's the middle of the night!" Minara exclaimed.  
  
"I-I don't know what came over me," Shakiha stammered.  
  
"Well, lets just all calm down now and go back to bed. We'll deal with this in the morning." Calarhi commanded.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I think that's a really good idea." Lahira said, still trying to calm down. She stared at Shakiha as she was about to fall asleep once again. She saw her sister clutching onto the orb as if her life depended on it. ~What's wrong with my sister? Why is she acting like this?~ This was Lahira's last thought before sleep overpowered her.  
  
No one noticed, as everyone had just fallen asleep once again, but the orb, like it was trying to be nonchalant, glowed dimly, lighting up the small cabin in the woods. Slowly, the one, which had the orb around her neck seemed to have her energy drained unconsciously, allowing the orb to absorb it all. What she didn't know was that the little orb around her neck had been doing the exact same thing every night since she has had it.  
  
The next morning came too fast for any of the girls' liking. Shakiha could barely open her eyes as the sun shone onto her face. She heard her sisters busily hustling around the cabin, preparing to leave, to find a new, permanent home for them to stay in. "Shakiha! Hurry up and get ready! We're not going to wait all day for you!" she heard Minara's annoyed voice.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're going to have to unless you want to walk all the way to our destination. That would be just fine by me as I could save some of my energy instead of wasting it on you!" Shakiha snapped right back at her.  
  
Calarhi sighed. "Can it, you two, we don't have time for this. Now Shakiha, why don't you tell us what happened last night?"  
  
Shakiha REALLY didn't like being told what to do, and her being extremely tired didn't help one bit. "It's NONE of your damn business and I don't want to talk about this right now! If you want to find out, go ask Lahira yourself."  
  
Calarhi took a step back, "Wow, calm down sis. What's gotten into you? You're so grouchy lately."  
  
"Nothing has gotten into me. Now if you will move aside, then I can get ready and then we can go!" Shakiha gave her a cold stare and walked away.  
  
"Man, what bit her in the ass this morning?" Minara asked.  
  
Calarhi turned to Lahira. "What happened last night? Shakiha wouldn't tell us."  
  
"Well, it was kind of weird. I woke up and saw Shakiha playing around with the orb again but then I sort of told her she wasn't worthy of it and that I would have been better off taking care of it, but I was just messing around. I didn't really mean it. She took it the wrong way and started screaming that she's my queen or something. OK, I don't know what that's all about," Lahira told her sisters.  
  
"She's been all crazy since she got her hands on that orb! I don't understand why!" Calarhi said.  
  
"Hey! Do you maybe think it's the orb? Maybe it's, like, controlling her or something!" Minara exclaimed.  
  
"No way! That's ridiculous. The Lucarians were a good race. They weren't into evil and war. And we heard the tales that mother told us! Bakeru was kind man and used his powers to help, not destroy. It wouldn't make sense if his powers were evil!" Lahira stated.  
  
Minara sighed. "Well then, what other reason could there be for her weird behavior?"  
  
"Maybe-maybe she turned power hungry herself," Calarhi bit her lip, "Maybe, now that she's got her hands on all this power, she's just wanting more and more. It's possible that she's just become really greedy."  
  
"How did she just suddenly become this way?" Minara voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
****************  
  
Pan ran excitedly into her parent's house, looking for them. She jumped up and down screaming, "I got the job! I got the job," once she found them in the kitchen.  
  
"What job honey?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, it's the job of being Trunks' new assistant. It's a higher level job then the one I'm currently at so that kind of means that I'm getting promoted!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that's great! I didn't even realize that you applied for that job." Videl said.  
  
"Well, actually, I really wanted that job. It would be really cool working right under the president of such a huge company! It has many perks, plus, it pays quite well. A lot more that my current position, that's for sure." ~Also plus the fact that I get to see Trunks every day! I can't wait to get started.~ Pan added silently.  
  
"Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted that position Pan dear?" her father asked slyly.  
  
Pan blushed slightly at what her father was indicating. "Of course daddy! Why else except that it's a great job experience! I'll get to learn lots of stuff from Trunks, for instance, how he would run such a big company. Then, maybe someday, I'll start a little one of my own!"  
  
"Well, I think it's great! Good luck, but I know you won't need it. I'm sure you'll do extremely well." Videl smiled.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Pan kissed her on the cheek and then took off to go home. "You know, I bet there's another reason why she wanted that job so much." Gohan smirked to his wife.  
  
Videl smiled back. "I think I know. Her and Trunks. She will be working VERY close with him this year, maybe even hoping to become a little more than just friends."  
  
************  
  
Marron was currently over at the Briefs' house, watching TV with Bra. They were so bored and had absolutely nothing to do. Bra let out a huge sigh. "My gosh, could this day get any duller?"  
  
Marron smiled. "Probably not."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even ask you before. Why are you over here?" Bra asked.  
  
Marron blushed. "Well, actually, I came over to see if Trunks was here and if he wanted to hang out but he's not." They both turned to look at the door as Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hey girls. What are you two doing in here on such a lovely day? Shouldn't you be out shopping or something?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Actually mom, I already went to the mall this morning. There's really no need to go back and look at stuff that I already have."  
  
"Well, just make sure you don't max out your credit cards again. Otherwise, I'm going to take them away."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey mom, do you know where Trunks is?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he's out with Goten somewhere. Why?" Bulma asked, suspicious.  
  
"Oh, no reason, just wondering," Bra replied.  
  
"That reminds me. Trunks is going to take over C.C soon and guess who's new assistant?" Bulma smirked.  
  
"Who?" Marron asked, curiously.  
  
"Pan!" Bulma exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful? I know that they are starting to like each other and now since they're working so close together, maybe they might even end up getting married! Oh! I would love to be a grandmother!"  
  
Bra looked over to her friend and saw that she was a bit upset and decided to help comfort her a bit. "Oh mother! You'll never know what could happen. Don't make any plans for grandchildren yet. And marriage? They're not even dating!"  
  
"Oh, I'm almost positive that they will get together soon! I'm his mother and a mother's intuition is always right!" Bulma then walked out of the room to go work in her lab.  
  
Bra turned to Marron. "You know, my mother could be wrong. I mean, there's a big chance for both you and Pan. It's just really up to fate."  
  
"Thanks Bra, but it's ok. Really, if Pan ends up with your brother, then so be it. I mean, all's fair in love and war right?" Marron gave a sad smile.  
  
***********  
  
All of them were packed and ready to go, waiting for Shakiha to take them to their new home. "Shakiha, are you ready?" Calarhi asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied as she took a deep breath, readying herself to use her new powers once again. She was still extremely tired, but she brushed it off, thinking it's only because she stayed up late last night. Shakiha closed her eyes and reached down to the orb and concentrated as best as she could. Suddenly, the cabin became isolated, once again, as the temporary occupants disappeared with a small poof.  
  
They landed in a vast open area, with lush green grass with no one around them for miles. It was perfect. "It's beautiful!" Minara exclaimed. Shakiha was even more drained now, after teleporting them such a far distance.  
  
"But where are we going to sleep?" Lahira asked.  
  
"Duh! In a house that I will magic up as soon as I catch my breath! It's very tiring traveling such a far distance with three loudmouths and their luggage." Shakiha exclaimed. Everyone was silent. Finally, she seemed to be back to normal and brought her hand down to the orb once again and concentrated. Suddenly, a gigantic house appeared out of nowhere, right in front of where they stood. It was gorgeous! The outside was stylishly designed to have a modern, classy look. It was pure white with a large picket fence around it.  
  
"Wow! Great job Shakiha. This place is amazing! And it's going to be our home? I can't wait to live here!" Minara grinned.  
  
"I know! I did do a good job didn't I? Now all we need are a few good servants and everything will be complete." Shakiha smirked as she once again, magically conjured up 10 humans. Or at least they looked human, but if you studied them closer, they were almost like dummies. Their faces were completely expressionless and showed no emotions at all. "These will be our new servants to wait on us hand and foot. They obey only me, but I am letting some of them work under you guys, since I'm feeling generous. Just tell them what to do and they will do it without questions."  
  
"One question," Calarhi frowned, "What are they? Surely, they aren't humans are they?"  
  
"No they are not. They are dummies that I created with my magic to take on an appearance of humans, but aren't. They are not alive. It's my magic that is allowing them to work for us and allow them movements." Shakiha answered.  
  
"They're really creepy," Lahira whispered to Minara. Minara nodded her head in agreement. "How did Shakiha think up these things?"  
  
"I don't know. I just really hope she goes back to normal soon. I miss the old her," Minara whispered sadly.  
  
A/N: Phew, I'm glad I'm done with this chapter now. I don't think it's that great though. I'll try to make the next one better. But as I'm doing this, I'm mostly just trying to improve on my writing skills and just trying to write better in general. Hopefully at the end of this story, I might make it as a decent writer! Anyways please review! Sayonara. 


End file.
